girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:2015-01-21 (Wednesday)
Discussion for comic for . Bored? Looking for something useful to do? There's plenty of wiki editing you can do. ---- That speech bubble link seems to run off the page. Looks like this a two-pager. Some really nice angles on Beastie... --MadCat221 (talk) 08:09, January 21, 2015 (UTC) : It's a two-pager alright. The right hand border is missing. Wonder if there is a surprise on the other half. AndyAB99 (talk) 10:32, January 21, 2015 (UTC) :: Yes, I agree. This is the first page of a double-page spread. I'm glad to see one; there weren't any in the last volume. I hope the Foglios don't forget to include the "elegant and finely crafted link" to a full view of the image. There are two double-page spreads in volume 12 which are still missing a link to the full image. -- William Ansley (talk) 12:38, January 21, 2015 (UTC) I love Krosp giving orders. Argadi (talk) 12:18, January 21, 2015 (UTC)" Note the eye of The Beast. It is a trans-dimensional being that is the product of Heterodyne meddling with the Universe. The arrogant fools! -- Billy Catringer (talk) 13:06, January 21, 2015 (UTC) : Well, maybe! There are only so many ways you can draw an eye and have it immediately recognizable as an eye, after all. -- William Ansley (talk) 17:19, January 21, 2015 (UTC) :: I really do wish that I could agree with you, but I can't. This is definitely not the sort of eye used anywhere else in the entire comic other than with the eldritch horrors depicted in the trans-dimensional realm. Note the complete lack of a cornea with only a pupil surrounded by an eery sclera. It does not match the eyes of anything else in the story. -- Billy Catringer (talk) 20:44, January 21, 2015 (UTC) ::: You have a point about the similarity of the eyes. And you may well be right that they are limited to these two examples; I certainly don't have time to check through the entire comic to see if I can find anything else with eyes like that. But just because Phil has drawn the Eldritch Horror and the Beast with very similar or even identical eyes, it doesn't mean that he intended to indicate any kind of relationship between the two. If you are expecting your guess to be confirmed "in story" I fear you are in for a disappointment. And if I am wrong, I will be glad to admit it and be the first to congratulate you on your perspicacity. -- William Ansley (talk) 21:05, January 21, 2015 (UTC) ::: Just like the "similarity" of the joint gemstones on the assault courier clank at the end of 2013 which were surely a sign that it was the handiwork of a woman who wasn't even confirmed to be a Spark and surely not from Agatha, because those blurry crests surely weren't Heterodyne trilobites? --MadCat221 (talk) 21:19, January 21, 2015 (UTC) ::::Think of it this way; Agatha needs a ride through time, not to Paris. As interesting and as entertaining as Paris might be, a trip there is now what she needs at the moment. She needs a ride through time--time to save Mechanicsburg and to save both Tarvek and Gil. The Beast, whether it is an eldritch horror or not, just might be that ride. -- Billy Catringer (talk) 07:14, January 22, 2015 (UTC) I may have missed a conversation on the topic, but have we collectively analyzed those intriguing wands/scepters/pole-things that are being so frantically deployed as directed by Krosp and Tweedle? NathanTheRammer (talk) 16:01, January 21, 2015 (UTC) : They are to manually shape the magnetic field which will entrap the Beast. --AndyAB99 (talk) 16:26, January 21, 2015 (UTC) Another point someone made on another site - Zeetha is ''not ''looking at the Beast. She's looking at whoever/whatever is standing on the locomotive in the background. It sort-of looks like a bear. AndyAB99 (talk) 22:38, January 21, 2015 (UTC) : I noticed that figure, but didn't make the bear connection. It could be one of the bears, with the head and shoulders of another appearing over the railroad car. I hope so. It's about time they (and Dimo) showed up! : Speaking of spotting, I just now noticed the Biblical verse painted on the water tower: "As cold waters to a thirsty soul, so is good news from a far country." -Proverbs 25:25. Quite appropriate. -- William Ansley (talk) 23:02, January 21, 2015 (UTC)